Dukeladdin Mantee
Cast: *Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) as The Peddler *Gaston (Beauty and The Beast) as Jafar *Shan-Yu (Mulan) as Gazeem the Thief *Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Iago *Forte (Beauty and The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) as The Cave of Wonders *Duke mantee (The Petrified forest) as Aladdin *Clayton (Tarzan) as Razoul *Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) as Woman At The Window *Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians) as Razoul's Henchmen *Mulan and Rapunzel (Tangled) as Girls Laughing at Aladdin *Chip N Dale as Abu *Meg (Hercules), Ruby "Red" (Once Upon A Time) and Sara (The Three Wise Men) as Three Balcony Harem Girls *Cora (Queen of Hearts) as Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother *Donald Duck as Neckalace Man *Minnie Mouse as Women *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) as Fat Ugly Lady *Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) and Pinocchio as Two Hungry Children *Prince Hans (Frozen) as Prince Achmed *Miguel and Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) as Two Man Watching Prince Achmed *Major Strasser (Casablanca) as The Sultan *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Rajah *Nia (Thomas and Friends) as Jasmine *Donald Duck as Omar; The Melon Seller *Goofy as The Pot Seller *Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as The Nut Seller *Shrek as The Necklace Seller *John Silver (Treasure Planet) as The Fish Seller *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) as The Fire Eater *Mowgli (The Jungle Book) as The Hungry Little Boy *Kristoff (Frozen) as Farouk; The Apple Seller *The Duke of Weselton (Frozen) as Old Man Jafar *Buck (Home on The Range) as The Magic Carpet *Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) as The Genie *Balto as 'Laddie' Dog Genie *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) as Rabbit Genie *Eillot (Pete's Dragon) as Dragon Genie *Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) and Cinderella as Genie's Three Dancing Girls *Mr snoodle (moshi monsters the movie) as Sheep Genie *Reginald (Jonah: A Veggietales Movie) as Camel Abu *Marty (Madagascar) as Horse Abu *Donald Duck as Duck Abu *Emu (Mickey Down Under) as Ostrich Abu *Crush (Finding Nemo) as Turtle Abu *BoCo(Thomas & Friends) as Car Abu *Horton (Horton hears a Who!) as Elephant Abu *Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) as Old Man Genie *Chilly Willy as Little Boy Genie *Prince John (Robin Hood) as Fat Man Genie * 75 Golden Camels as Themselves *Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry *Purple Peacocks as Themselves *Merida (Brave) as Genie as TV Parade Host June *Exotic-Type Mammals as themselves *Sabor (Tarzan) as Leopard Genie *Phil (Hercules) as Goat Genie *Fiona (Shrek) as Harem Genie *Monkeys (Rio) as 95 White Persian Monkeys *Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book) as 60 Elephants *Llamas as themselves *Bears and Lions as themselves *Brass Bands as themselves *40 Fakirs as themselves *Chefs and Waiters (The Polar Express) as Cooks and Bakers *The Vultures (The Jungle Book) as Birds that 'warble on key' *Donkey (Shrek) as Genie as Rodney Dangerfield *Mumble (Happy Feet) as Super-Spy Genie *Archimedes (The Sword in The Stone) as Teacher Genie *Luxo Jr as Table Lamp Genie *Barry (Bee Movie) as Bee Genie *Nemo (Finding Nemo) as Submarine Genie *Kevin (UP) as One of Flamingos *Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) as Gigantic Genie *Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) as Cub Rajah *Banging Monkey (Toy Story 3) as Toy Abu *The Wolf (Peter and The Wolf/Make Mine Music) as Snake Jafar *Sally, Flo and Holley Shiftwell (Cars) as Cheerleader Genies *Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Genie Jafar Movie Used *Aladdin Clips Used *Happy Feet *Cars 1 & 2 *Thomas & Friends *Horton hears A Who? (2008) *Jonah: A Veggietales Movie *The Petrified Forest (1936) Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Trents gang spoofs